


「罪与救赎三部曲」【林彦俊×你】火花

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408
Summary: 我爱你这秘密 谁愿意去证实





	「罪与救赎三部曲」【林彦俊×你】火花

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱你这秘密 谁愿意去证实

01.

林彦俊在我的第一印象里，是一个冷冰冰的人。

我还记得第一次见面的时候，他不苟言笑，用浑圆的眼睛瞪着你看，而我却读不懂他的眼神，在这样的情况下我忍不住小慌乱了一下。像是小时候做错了事情被家长发现了那种心慌，但当然我成年了也不再惧怕被责骂的情况，而林彦俊也不是我的家长，我权当这只是初见的小闹剧，只属于我一个人的糊涂事件。

但后来我发现林彦俊并不是想象中的冰冷，他也不是一个严肃的人。相反的是，他很有趣，至少会在我不开心的时候跟我说个冷笑话安抚一下我低落的情绪，他亦很懂得浪漫，在一些跟我们无关痛痒的节日里送我一些小礼物哄我欢喜。

林彦俊常常说，我是最懂得他的那个人，我也只是笑笑，给他一个模凌两可的答案。但说实话，在我看来每个人都是独一无二的，没有别人比起你更了解自己，就算有，也不是百分之一百的全然懂得。但也许他说得没错，我确实是挺懂得他的，至少他那些能冻得人感冒的冷笑话只有我一个人会笑得泪花也跑出来，他喜欢的小众文艺电影亦只有我会跟他深入讨论并且理解他的看法。

我想，若果能抛开我们那些不被世人接受的关系，我们绝对是百分之一百的灵魂伴侣。

但世上哪有这么多如果，没有那些龌龊不堪的事情，我根本不会与林彦俊有任何的交集，我们只是茫茫人海里擦身而过的陌路人，也许我会因为他那帅气的面孔而转过头多看两眼，但绝不会是现在这种负距离的关系。

所以，没有如果，我们也不是完美契合的灵魂伴侣。

02.

每个人都有很多面展示给别人看，我也不例外。别人看来我是一个乐观灿烂，成绩优异的乖乖女，但没有人知道，在这正面示人的形象下，我那不为人知的秘密。

我是一名援交少女，以出卖自己的身体来换取金钱，听起来挺肮脏的，但我也有自己的底线，并不是随便到任何人来我也愿意跟他做交易，所以到目前为止我只有三个固定的客人，并且他们知道彼此的存在。

林彦俊是我第一个顾客，我在网络上发布消息的时候他是第一个主动联系我的人。

“开个价？”

我在荧幕那头嗤笑一声，这种事情不是现场见了面才能做准的吗，反正我的准则是从来不会谈好价钱，要是满意我的服务就多给一点，不满意的话少给的话也没关系。

“随你喜欢。”

我猜他看到我的回复应该会傻了眼，但我那时候还不知道林彦俊跟我一样从不按规则出牌，所以他只是回了我一个好字然后就问我时间地点了。

在结束对话之前他还问了我一句话，他说真的可以谈心吗？

我发出去的介绍里有一句话：可以谈心，可以说性，但不可以说爱。

林彦俊跟我一样是个寂寞的人，他需要有人跟聊聊天，而我恰巧就成了那个绝佳人选。我在看到他的提问时就已经猜到了，并且在往后的日子里得到了证实。

我和林彦俊约了在某个周末里见面，地点是父母买给我的小公寓，当年我考进大学的时候送给我的礼物，而我却在装修好以后一直把它丢空，除了每周会有人来打扫卫生以外，这间房子连半点人气也没有。

门铃响起的时候我已经喝掉了半瓶红酒，我想我开门的瞬间脸颊因为酒精的缘故而变得绯红，穿的白色一字领上衣和牛仔短裤惹人想入非非，我能看见林彦俊压下在他眼底里的欲望，踏进了我的家，也踏进了我的生命里。

我为他倒了半杯红酒，他却没有碰过，只是用他那双澄澈的眼睛看着我，我丝毫没有畏惧对上了他的目光，林彦俊的眼睛很好看，里面有着我一直向往的光，可我却始终看不懂，他眼里的光是从何而来。

直到我俩双双倒在床上，他才开口说了第一句话，

“你不会是第一次吧？”

我失笑，忍不住反驳他道，

“是不是你试一下不就知道了吗？”

结果他可能真的怕我是第一次，所有的动作都被他放轻，无论是前戏的亲吻抚摸还是褪去所有衣服缓缓进入我的身体的时候，他尽量用很温柔的方式去对待我，尽管自己已经忍得满头大汗，但他还是耐着性子问我可以了吗，我忍不住亲亲他酒窝的位置，

“当然可以。”

我一般都不会主动亲吻我的客人，对我来说亲吻是一件过于神圣的事情，只有对你的爱人才会用亲吻的方式去表达自己对爱意，而他们只是我的客人，我又不是圣人，自然不可能对他们有什么爱意。

可林彦俊也许是不一样的，不然为什么我会鬼使神差的主动亲吻他。

他主动伸手滑进我的指间与我十指紧扣，身下的动作却没有放缓反而逐渐越演越烈，他已经知道了，我确实没有骗他，他可以放下心继续进行他的动作，宣泄他的欲望。

我紧咬着下唇也无法阻挡那些细微的呢喃，林彦俊又俯下身亲亲我的唇瓣，像是王子亲吻灰姑娘一般，灰姑娘会醒过来，而我却放开我一直紧闭着的嘴巴，急促的喘息和软糯的呻吟声回荡在房间里头，每次的抽出再深入都惹得我忍不住弓起身子想要获取更多。

不得不说的是，林彦俊的技术真的挺好，在我为数不多的客人里，他会照顾对方的感受，把该做的能让对方愉悦的事情都会做过遍。而我自然也尽了我的本分，努力去取悦他。

在结束这场酣畅淋漓的性事以后，林彦俊并没有急着离开，在浴室里清理好身子以后他坐在床边看着我，床头柜上还放着那杯红酒早就过了最佳的尝味时间，他却不在意，红色的液体被他摇晃，沾满了整个杯缘。

“每周见面都可以？”

我笑了笑，眉眼弯弯的看着他，自然是不会拒绝这送上门的生意，更何况我没有理由拒绝他。

“你给了钱做什么都可以。”

话是这样说，但我总觉得林彦俊根本就看出我不缺钱的事实，他是聪明人，不然他不会在听到我的话以后还没有反应，甚至还露出他那迷人的酒窝对我笑。他靠过来亲吻我的时候我根本没法拒绝，而他也没有为难我，只是一个不带情欲的吻而已。

“那么，下周见。”

03.

林彦俊果真遵守了他的承诺，在往后的每个礼拜里我们至少会见面两次，一天当然是用来进行我们的正事，另一天林彦俊会像是我的男朋友一样带我出去玩或者窝在家里聊天，当然，我的生理期除外。

林彦俊第一次碰到我的生理期的时候正值是我们第三个礼拜的见面，他提前发了个消息跟我说会来学校接我，我本想拒绝的，但抱着敬业精神的我想了想，还是没忍心，咬咬牙答应了他。

偌大的教室内，空调正常地运行着，出风口吹出的凉意遍布了整个教室，理应是舒适不过的温度，我却浑身颤抖着。生理期的不适一点一点的折磨着我，小腹不时传来的阵痛，腰间的酸楚让我无法挺直身子，搭在身上的外套根本起不来保暖的作用。

好不容易才熬到下课的时刻，我拖着缓慢的步伐走到学校门口，不出意外的听到阵阵窃窃私语，都是关于校门口那个男生长得有多好看，怎么从来没有在学校见过他等等。我想着绝不能丢人，勉强打起精神来往林彦俊的方向走过去。

直到离开了人群的视线范围，我才松了一口气，林彦俊一眼就看出来我和平常不一样，连忙过来扶住了我，此刻的我像被抽干了力气，靠着路边的墙壁上，

”你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

“生理期。”

林彦俊一听就知道是他束手无策的事情，我也只是摆摆手让他别担心，只要把我送回家就好，可说完以后我也没有发现，那个小别墅只是我和林彦俊约会的地方，里面什么都没有，而他也不知道我的家在哪里。

迷迷糊糊间林彦俊把我背了起来，我靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，无论春夏秋冬男生的身躯永远都像个小火炉一样，我总算觉得温暖了一点，眼皮也觉得越来越重，之后的事，我便完全不知道了。

我醒来的时候躺在了一个陌生的房间，这并不是我熟悉的家，也不是那个空荡荡的小别墅，四周环视了一下也没得出什么结论，林彦俊却在这时推门进来，手里还捧着个杯子。

“这是我家。”

大概是看出来我的疑惑，他一开口便解答了我那些没能说出口的问题，又顺带把杯子塞到我手里，我看了眼是还带着温热的红糖水，没有多说便喝了，我对红糖水不排斥，更何况喝了身体还舒服了一点。

被林彦俊无意中发现了我的生理期，我也没有不好意思的，反而更自在了，至少每个月的这个时候我可以好好躺在家里休息。

和林彦俊相处的日子里，我逐渐发现绝对不能以貌取人这个道理，就好譬如我在一开始所说的他很冷冰冰的感觉，但其实内心比谁都温柔，你看，其实他不必照顾我，他花了钱，被照顾的人理应是他才对，但林彦俊却没有把我弃之不顾，甚至还把我带回来他的家。

在他离开房间之前，我握住他的手，在他温柔的眼神里用最诚恳的语气跟他说了声谢谢。

04.

“嗯……你慢一点…不行……啊”

林彦俊今天也不知怎么了，从见面开始就一副心情不好的样子，回到小别墅的时候刚关上门转过身就被他压在门板上亲吻，津液顺着白皙的颈项往下滑，打湿了衣服，等到他好不容易放开了自己打算喘口气的时候却一下子被他抱起，我下意识双腿紧紧缠着他的腰，他却只是把我放到沙发上，接下来的动作却是我意想不到的。

他把我压在沙发上，我看着衬衫的纽扣被他一颗一颗的解开，胸前细嫩的肌肤慢慢暴露在他面前，他却不急着下一步的动作，伸手抚过锁骨，手指沿着内衣的肩带往下滑，啪嗒一声，内衣的前扣就被松开。

此刻的我像易碎的瓷娃娃一样，只能任由他摆布，也像他的缪斯女神，被他虔誠地亲吻过每一寸肌肤，留下的那些暧昧痕迹是他作为我最忠实的教徒的证据。

短裙被他推高到腰间，双腿往左右两边掰开，隔着内裤轻轻戳了几下，情潮就被他勾起来得又凶又急，仿佛隔着衣物也能感受到里面的湿热气息。

我俩向来都不是有耐心的人，在以往的情事里，草草做过前戏就直奔主题，最有耐性的时刻就是林彦俊等着我适应他埋在身体里的炽热，随即便大开大合开展他的动作，而每次我总是被他顶得连半句完整的话也说不出来，只得咿咿呀呀的表达着最原始的感受。

而今天他却一反常态的耐心挑起情欲，一步一步的击倒我每一条防线，只能在他身下溃不成军，只能喊着他的名字希望他能够满足自己。

许是被他折磨得太久，一根手指的没入已经叫花道紧紧咬住，湿热的软肉牢牢地包裹着他的手指，每一个动作都像是挽留他似的，骨节分明的手指在我的身体里进进出出，而我只能被动地渴望着更多。

他依旧默不作声的把我送上愉悦的顶峰，手指刚刚抽出便换上蓄势待发的炽热，我禁不住难耐的叹了一声，心里暗叹着林彦俊的忍耐力可真好的时候却瞄到他发红的眼眶，他也不比我好得多。玩心被他挑起，我趁他还没回过神来的时候便强撑起身子把他压在沙发上，可我却忘了此刻的姿势却让他进入到更深的位置，他终于露出了今天晚上第一个笑容，

是猎人势在必得的的坏笑。

林彦俊故意不动等着我自己挺动腰身去满足自己，我根本不是他的对手，轻轻抬起臀部又缓缓坐下已经为我带来极大的快感，没多久我已经脱力窝在林彦俊的怀抱里任由他开始没重没轻的顶弄，双手圈在我的腰间把我禁锢在他的怀里无法逃脱，我不止躲不过他，还躲不过从身体深处溢出的快感。

一波又一波的快感无法停止，我和林彦俊面对面的坐着，双手紧紧抱着他的肩膀承受着他过快的动作，大厅里的白光刺得我睁不开眼，空气中弥漫着的是情欲的味道和暧昧的喘息，肉体碰撞的声音在房子里回荡着，他甚至还咬着我小巧的耳垂问我，在父母赠送的房子里和一个不是男朋友的男生做爱，有没有羞耻的感觉。而我面对他坏心眼般的提问丝毫作不出任何的反击，一开口便是软弱的求饶和毫无任何用处的呻吟，我只能故意夹紧了花道恶意似的报复他。

直到林彦俊把那盛满了精华的小袋子扔进垃圾桶的时候，我依然还没从高潮的漩涡里回过神来，他只是把我抱起然后送进温度合适的浴缸里头，他站在浴缸外，替我清理泥泞不堪的身体。

我无力地靠在浴缸边上，合上眼睛任由他抚过我身体的每一处，我大概能猜到他心情不是很好，可我却无法开口问他原因。

“她回来了。”

在我快要睡着的时候林彦俊的声音突然响起，我一下子反应不过来脱口而出的说了句谁回来了，然后后知后觉的想起自己好像没有过问的缘由，只能静静的等待着他继续往下说。

无非不过是放不下的初恋，可能男生天生都对自己的初恋有一种情意结，不管过了多少年依旧都会为她留下一个位置，更何况是林彦俊，多愁善感的男主角。

他跟我说了他们从相识到相恋到分手的过程，跟大部分人的经历大同小异，可我没想到的是以前的林彦俊比起现在，更不会主动表达自我，喜欢不会说出口，吃醋会默默藏在心里，就连挽留的说话，亦任由它烂在心里，

我作为局外人，能给的意见有限，唯一能做的只能是告诉他，

“别让机会溜走了第二遍。”

05.

我又回复到以前的生活。

像平常一样的上下课，回到宿舍打开笔记本写报告写论文，偶尔会跟舍友出去逛街，聊一下最近出了什么新品，日子平淡而无趣。

而林彦俊，就像从来没有出现过在我的生活里，舍友有一次问我那天在学校门口等我的男生是不是我男朋友，我愣了愣，然后笑着摇摇头说不是啊，就是一亲戚而已。

她们也没在追问，我却独自对着手机里的对话发起呆，上一次的联络已经是三个月以前的事，最后的对话是林彦俊说的“我不会让机会溜走”和我说的“wish you good luck”，之后我们便断了联系。

直到现在我才发现自己原来对林彦俊并不了解，我不了解他的背景、他的生活，而相反的是，我的一切都被林彦俊掌握在手里，念哪所大学、我的专业是什么、我的身体状况、甚至我的家庭，他都了解不过。虽然知道他并不是什么坏人，可这半年来，我一直都不了解这个和我有性关系的男生到底是一个怎样的人。

我强迫自己不要想起有关林彦俊的事情，可越是这样，遇到的机会却会越大。

公共课结束以后，同学们一窝蜂的离开教室迎接周末的到来，我被夹在热闹的人群当中，进也不是退也不是，好不容易被挤出教学楼，却不小心撞到了别人，道歉的话还没有说出口，映入眼帘的却是我挥之不去的面孔。

林彦俊朝我笑了笑，握住了我的手带我走出了人潮之中，我还没从惊讶的情绪反应过来，就被他带到校园宁静的一角，被困在他和身后红砖墙之间，他的气息便铺天盖地的围绕着我，下一秒嘴唇便碰到了温热的东西，我下意识的张开口，任由他夺取属于我的氧气，我听见他从喉间发出的低笑声，像是在嘲笑我不会拒绝他一样。

心里的小恶魔又跑了出来，提醒我不要轻易落入林彦俊的圈套，于是我故意在他的唇瓣上咬了一口，不太重，可铁锈的味道瞬间在我们之间蔓延开来，我得意洋洋的逃开了他的吻，以为他会生气的，却没想到他明晃晃的酒窝跑了出来。

“回去吗？”

我当然知道他指的是哪里，可我却偏偏不愿顺着他的意接下去，他也不恼，再次牵着我的手带我离开，我只能跟着他像漫无目的穿越整个校园，而最终的目的地是他停在远处的车子。

晕晕乎乎的被他塞进了副驾驶的位置，又被他带离了熟悉的地方往陌生的路途踏去，直到窗外的景色越发熟悉起来，我才知道我被带到了哪里，

是林彦俊的家。

不出意外的是一场久违了的床事，只不过林彦俊的反应和情绪都在告诉我，他已经很久没有开过荤了，又急又猛的动作差点让我承受不住，他背上一道道红痕都是最好不过的证明。

我不知道这几个月来他发生了什么，也许他会主动告诉我，但也许不会，但无论如何，不主动开口过问是我对他的尊重。

林彦俊默默坐在床的另一端，点起一根烟，红色的火花划破漆黑的房间，却又转瞬即逝。我顿时觉得有点像我和林彦俊之间，我们的关系可以像火花般短暂，像过眼云烟转瞬即逝，如果林彦俊要求的话，隔天我们就能像陌路人般仿佛从没认识过对方，没人会知道我们那些龌龊的往事。

“我把握了，第二次的机会没让它白溜走。”

“可是我也发现有什么不一样了。”

“她不在是以前的那个她了，我也不再是那个像木头一样的林彦俊，这三个月我们都给了不少机会给对方，可有些东西终究还是回不去。”

我隐约猜到接下来他要说什么了，在这场游戏里面，林彦俊违反了我订立的规则，

不可以说爱是我们之间的底线。

爱太沉重了，像把枷锁一样把你牢牢的栓在另一个人的身边，就算有再多的激情再多的爱意都会被消磨在这无形的囚牢里面，我很清楚自己根本给不出这样的爱，就算我此刻跟林彦俊有着同样的感觉，但理智在告诉我，一个人错就好，还能来得及挽回这一切。

我听到自己对林彦俊说，所以接下来你想说的是我们要不要在一起？

林彦俊愣了愣，似是没想到我会打断他的话，但很快他又回过神来，接住了我对他的提问。

“所以你的答案是？”

“我给不了你想要的，对不起。”

然后我冷静地捡起散落在地上的衣服，没敢再去看林彦俊的表情，逃也似的离开他的家里。

我感觉自己比起林彦俊更像一个渣男，刚结束的性事，理应是温情的气氛，我却近乎残忍地打断了林彦俊想要向我表达的情感，甚至只留下一句无用的对不起便转身离去，我不忍心去看他的表情，在爱意还没来得那么浓烈以前，及时拒绝让他的爱意不至于被我挥霍。

虽然我也想说，我们可以试一试吧，但对不起，我无法给你任何承诺。

我淡出了林彦俊的世界，像火花般转瞬即逝。

End.


End file.
